Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart
This is collab Fanseries between NattySakura and LunarSolar. This series is set in an alternative world that is a mix of Mia's and Aira's world and Naru's World so the kind of Prism Jumps, Coordination, Dance, the amount of fan calls and the number of chained jumps affect their score in tournaments. Plot Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart Episodes It evolves around a girl named Ran Imoto who, is scouted to become a Prism Star. Joined by her new friends they work towards of being great Prism Stars but soon have to overcome obstacles in their way. Their are Prism Shows all over the country. Characters Joyful Muse They are part of Dream Heart. Ran Imoto Shiho Fuji Eiko Ashiya Kikue Tachibana Starlight They're part of Sparkling Rainbow Midori Aoki Satomi Ueda Eri Nobumoto Yoshimi Watanabe Mystique They're part of Edel Rose. Their trio jumps are Prism Fire Rose Hurricane, Cheerful Hip Hop Win and Prism Rainbow Hurricane Max. Sumire Kudo Iona Bandō Takami Kakura Supporting Characters Lila Misaki: Is the new rival of the girls is a top prism star with a line of perfumes. She loves flowers and gardening. She performed these Prism Jumps, La Flamme D'Amour, Emperor's Dance, L'amour de L'ange, Star Splash, Shiny Diamond Dust Burning, Miss Fairy Girl and Eternal Big Bang. Daisy Misaki: Lila little sister because of her appearance they call her "doll" she is more serious about things. She always stay with her big sister. She Performed these Prism Jumps, Exciting Memorial Heart, Throbbing Memory Leaves, Shining Love Cupid, World Love Cupid, Swingng Heart Rhythm, Miracle Macchiato, Galactical Galaxy Shower, Galactical Galaxy Dive. Marron Sukino: Is Daisy Misaki partner in their unit called Marionette. She looks like Daisy in personality. The Prism Jumps she performed aware Shooting Star Spiral, Golden Spiral Platinum Spiral, Shining Spiral, Chocolate Basket - like Fresh Fruit Basket buts its chocolate instead, Butterfly Splash where she is dancing with her butterfly wings in water and then she jumps causing a big splash and along with water, sparkles from the wings come down fall down and Eternal Ice that looks a lot like the aurora rising but instead it was Snowflakes and diamonds and the jump shows how her life was. Masao Gamō Seiji Yamagata Takeshi Morimoto Kogoro Suzukawa Arata Funatsu Bunji Hisamoto Daiki Ninomiya Chikara Ogiwara Kenta Coda Gin Hoshimiya Satoru Arakawa Miwako Kobayashi - she is a former Prism Star who's the President of Dream Heart, is shown to be bit obsessed with money and is very focused on getting the best talent. She is also a dance instructor and she is very strict with training her stars but is very kind to them. She performed Crystal Splash Washichi Hoshino - he is Miwako assistant. He has the ability to see who will become great stars above all stars. He's very friendly, intelligent and calm and collected. Kenjiro Yoshioka - he's the president of Prism Show association as well as a former Prism Star. Saki Takagi - she's the president of Sparking Rainbow as well as a former Prism Star. Pair-Star They're mascot of the series. They can speak human language. They can turn into a accessory for whenever a Prism Show. Cat Dog Robin Other Characters Uta Fuji Masahiko Fuji - A accountant and father to Shiho. He is smart and strong. He is very protective of Shiho and will do anything to protect her and keep her from harm. He is keep many secrets from Shiho in order to protect her. His ex-wife is Uta Fuji. Sonoko Imoto - she is a jewelry designer and the mother of Ran. She is married to Heiji Imoto. Heiji Imoto - father of Ran and husband of Sonoko. He's a doctor. Hitomi Aoki - she's a house wife. She's the mother of Midori and wife to Shinichi Aoki. Shinichi Aoki - He's a businessman who currently away on business. He's the father of Midori and wife to Hitomi Aoki. Yuko Watanabe - the mother of Yoshimi and the wife of Genta Watanabe. She's a lawyer. Genta Watanabe - he's a policemen. The father of Yoshimi and the husband of Yuko Watanabe. Sayaka Ashiya - Is mother of Eiko even she apparent to be a sweet woman she have a scary personality if her daughter are in danger. She is a housewife. Roberto Ashiya - Is father of Eiko who is a businessman. He is a half Italian and a half Japanese. He wants his daughter to have many experiences. Kikyo Tachibana - Is the mother of Kikue. She's a dentist. Benjamin Tachibana - Is the stepfather of Kikue, he's a bit clumsy but always tries to give his best as a husband and father, and sometimes unsafe. He works in the same company as Roberto. His family is Japanese but he was born in England. Akemi and Goro Tachibana- Kikue younger twins half siblings who were born later in the series. Miho Nobumoto - the mother of Eri and Kaede and wife to Daisuke. She's a pastry chef in her own shop called Sweet Sunshine. Daisuke Nobumoto - he's a doctor. The father of Eri and Kaede and husband to Miho. Kaede Nobutmoto- Eri little sister. Unlike Eri, she's mature and cool; she knows a lot about Prism Stars. She also seems to be very intelligent. She is more level headed than Eri but looks up to her big sister. Kin Bandō - the father to Iona and husband to Masako. He's a writer. Masako Bandō- the mother of Iona and wife to Kin. She's a company employee. Yura Ueda - the mother of Satomi and wife to Tomonori. She's a novelist. Tomonori Ueda - the father of Satomi and husband to Yura. He's an author. Megumi Kudo - the mother of Sumire and her siblings. She's a newscaster. Hiroshi Kudo - the father of Sumire and her siblings. He's Edel Rose Supervisor Michio, Haru, Ai and Chie Kudo- Sumire younger sisters. Nori, Hozumi and Orochi Kudo - Sumire younger brothers. Maria Kakura - shes Takami mother. She's a surgeon. Heiji Kakura - he's Takami father. He's a dentist. Kimiko Shibuki - she's a Prism Star in Edel Rose who partnered with Takami for the Snowflake Cup. Fever Fusion Their Duo Jumps are Heartful Splash Duo. Sayaka Kanon - Is the leader of the new unit group at pretty rhythm heartful heart, she is the leader and compositor. She said that she likes Ran's "Groove". Her Prism Jumps are Heartful Splash and Heartful Splash Perfect Shion Kori - Is part of the new unit is the best dancer of the group. She likes to draw clothes to. Kotori Chieko - Is part of the new unit. She is the best singer of the group. Juri Renno - she is a former Prism Star and is now a teacher at Dream Heart. She is a old rival of Uta. Locations *Prism Arena * Prism Land * Prism Rink * Prism World * Prism Zoo Tournaments * Twinkle Star Grand Prix - Like the Prism Queen Cup, it's one of the most prestigious tournament in Japan and compete, one must obtain outstanding points in the completions within the Luminous series and the winner will be recongised as the ultimate Prism Star. The winner will get the title Luminous Queen. * Little Star Grand Prix - Its a final competition only new stars can compete. * Starlight Tournament - is a tournament where teams compete for Karats. It is required to have a team that has a minimum of 5 members. The prize is a Prism Stone containing * Emerald Cup - Is a tournament where it is required to have a team of 5, but perform one-by-one. * Moonlight Session - is a trio tournament where teams must compete with each other. * Seashell Tournament - is a tournament for the Men's Prism Shows to crown the Prism King. *Pearl Tournament - The topic for the first round was a four seasons coordination. Like the Tiara Cup, if you win, you’re praised as the herald of the next generations Prism Shows and receive a wonderful rare stone. *Sunlight Session - it to win points and a Luminous Prism Stone to participate in the Twinkle Star Grand Prix. *Aqua Session - The number of groups of participants is not fix so solo and group participation are possible. It's to win enough points and Luminous Series Prism Stones to participate in the Twinkle Star Grand Prix. The top 6 will be the winners. The winners currently in the Summer Cup are Fever Fusion, Joyful Muse, Mystique, Kimiko Shibuki, Lila Misaki and Starlight. *Rose Cup - it's a duo tournament. *Volume Crescendo Session - It's a unit competition. Prism Jumps Single Jumps *Swimming Seal Dive - She meets with seals on a beach feed them fish and they dive into the ocean and she follows them. (Swimming) She swims after them and do some swimming moves and when the seals dive up. (Seal) She follows them up by dive up. (Dive) *Crystal Star Break - "Crystal…" There was crystal around her that was a shape of a star. (She's inside the heart crystal) "Star Break!" Then Misaki spread her arms and legs out and the crystal star broke into little tiny heart pieces. *Clover Shower - similar to Stardust Shower but instead its clovers. *Rose Tornado - she does a Salchow jump. She plays a flute while the rose petals starts to form a tornado around her, lifting her higher and then it exploded leaving behind petals falling over the stage. When the petal touch they turn into fireworks. *Phoenix Blaze Wings - as she dances around flames are created and they make into a shape of a phoenix and as she gone higher she gain phoenix wings which are flames as she uses them to spreading sparkling false sparks on to the crowd as she flies around. *Golden Horseshoe Collaboration - Wile doing a one-foot liftoff, several horses met her and then she mounted the red-pink one and they started running in a spiral path before bucking them off and allowing her to grab a large horseshoe, which was gold Duo Jumps *Chocolate Basket Duo *Berry Basket Duo *Swimming Seal Dive Duo: she do with a partner this time *Choco-Choco Splash Duo - when they spin together, different kind of chocolates come out of it. *Clover Shower Duo - similar to Stardust Shower Duet but instead its clovers. *Hime Gemstones - the girls are skating on gemstones that pieces go on their clothes and Anticrepuscular rays shine them making lights come out of the gemstones which form together to make the girls look like princess. *Butterfly Garden - Both of them gain butterfly wings of a butterfly and they fly around in garden full of butterflies. *Prism stone splash duo- Similar to Heart Splash Duo, instead there are prism stones Golden Horseshoe Collaboration - Wile doing a one-foot liftoff, several horses met her and Sonoko, and then she mounted the red-pink one while Sonoko mounted a blue-purple, and they started running in a spiral path before bucking them off and allowing them to grab a large horseshoe, which was gold. *Flower Shower Duo - similar to Stardust Shower Duet but instead its flowers. *Star Arc Fantasy - similar to Heart Arc Fantasy but with stars instead. *Heart Splash Duo- The girls spin and jump high enough to see that hearts are surrounded by them. Trio Jumps *"Heart Wonder" - they were was skating around, each making a heart shape on the ice rink and when she finally finished with the heart it started to glow and started shooting small heart out, she just continued spinning then suddenly she stopped and jumped making the hear to scatter. *Spade Spin - They spin together and golden spades come out and they step on them making explode into fireworks. *Fairies Dew Drop - the girls become fairies and they begin to fly and dew drops fell from their wings. They fly all over the world. *Lucky Clovers - the girls jumps on 3 leaf clovers and they turn into four leaf. They soon join and clapped together. Soon Four leaf clover started to rain around them, the audience and on stage. *Shining Galaxy - The girls skate on the Milky Way with the other galaxies and lots of stars in the background. They than jump to another galaxy and skate on it and they do for the rest of the galaxies and they joined hands and they spin together. The part where they say Shining Galaxy is just like when Mion says Do Re Mi fa Slider! Same wink as stuff. *Ocean Love - the girls do a flip jump and the scene change into an ocean. The girls ride on a huge wave and then they jumped into the ocean and dance with the Sea turtles, sea horses, fishes and dolphins. Soon they begin to ride the sea turtles which they begin to rise out the watering and the girls shaped they're hands into a heart and shout out the jumps name. *Moonlight Night - The background turned into a night sky with a full moon in the sky and the girls went through the moon and broke into pieces of glass and which it turn into crescent moons. Faction *Dear Crown *Prism Stone (Shop) *Prism Show Association *Luminous Company *Dream Heart - It's similar to Pretty Top but with a few differences. The president, founder and owner is Miwako Kobayashi. * Edel Rose *Sparkling Rainbow - is a Prism Star agency. It's also a Prism Star school. Locations *Melody Academy - it has grades from the beginning of kindergarten to the end of high school. It's where Joyful Muse and Starlight go to. *Sweet Sunshine - Miho Nobutmoto pastry shop. Terminology *Fan Call *Prism Queen Series *Prism Watch *Prism Notebook * Prism Mate * My Song * Prism Show Club * Prism Trailer * Skater Goddess Constellation * Symphonia Series * Goddess of Symphonia * Grateful Symphonia * Legendary Designer * Memory Pass * Prism Acts * Prism Space * Prism Hunt * Prism King * Prism Perfume * Prism Queen * Prism Sparkle * Prism Unit * Prism Website * Prism World Messenger * Star Aura *Luminous Series *Smart Pod Touch *Prism Rhythm - it is a combination of Prism Cooking and Prism Live. Anyone can do it and can also increase chain of jumps and jumps and monitors characters growths but their are special ones that can restore the prism sparkle, and able to send a prism messenger back to the prism world and are given to those deserved it and when the time is right and is needed to restore the prism sparkle, increase chain of jumps, monitors characters growths and to send a prism messenger back to the prism world. Like Prism Live, each person gets a different musical instrument. **Takami Prism Rhythm is a flute. **Iona Prism Rhythm is a violin. **Ran Prism Rhythm is a keyboard. **Shiho Prism Rhythm is a guitar. **Eiko Prism Rhythm is a saxophone. *Prism Transform - It is an appeal that slows you transform your outfit during a Prism Show. Sumire Kudo, Iona Bandō and Takami Kakura knew how to do it before the series bega. *Prism Festival - a festival related to all kinds of Prism Stars and Pridm Show related things Songs Openings * Runway to Heart Endings * Better and Joyful life Insert Songs *Purple Addiction *Happy Bunny*Happy Motivation *Garden Enter *Make it happen! *Porcelain Doll *Selected Star *Dance!Dance!Dance! *Selvage Tune *Bliss Stars Items * Memory Pass * Music Heart * Prism Choco * Prism Perfume * Prism Trunk * Smart Pod Touch *Memory Crystal - a large rainbow crystal that where all known Prism Messengers erased memories are stored and can only be access to in emergencies. Quotes Notes *Masao Gamō is very similar to Hibiki Tōdō of PRAD and Kazuki Nishina of PRRL but with a few differences. *Seiji Yamagata is very similar to Shō of PRAD and Yunsu of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Shiho Fuji is very similar to Rizumu Amamiya of PRAD and Bell Renjōji of PRRL but with a few differences. *Eiko Ashiya is very similar to Aira Harune of PRAD and Ayami Ōruri of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Midori Aoki is very similar to Naru Ayase of PRRL and Otoha Takanashi of PRRL but with a few differences. *Satomi Ueda is very similar to Serena Jōnouchi of PRAD and Wakana Morizono of PRRL but with a few differences. *Fusae Coda is very similar to Sonata Amamiya of PRAD and Kintaro Asechi of of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Iona Bandō is very similar to Kanon Tōdō of PRAD and So Min of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Takami Kakura is like Yong Hwa from PRDMF and Kaname Amamiya from PRAD in few ways. *Ran Imoto is very similar to Mia Ageha of PRDMF and Hye In of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Kikue Tachibana is very similar to Chae Kyung of PRDMF and Ann Fukuhara of PRRL but with a few differences. *Eri Nobumoto is very similar to Shi Yoon of PRDMF and Jae Eun of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Miwako Kobayashi is very similar to Kyōko Asechi of PRAD and Michelle of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Sumire Eda is very similar to Reina Miyama of PRDMF and Karin Shijimi of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Yoshimi Watanabe is very similar to Mion Takamine of PRAD and Ito Suzuno of PRRL but with a few differences. *Takeshi Maehara is very similar to Wataru of PRAD and Kōji Mihama of PRRL but with a few differences. *Ran and Kikue who performed Colorful Choco Parade Duo, Wonderful Sweets Show, Stardust Shower Duo and Happy Macaroon Spin at the Rose Cup *Shihi and Satomi performed Bloom-Bloom-Blooming Love Flowers Duo, Awakening Flower Waltz, Magical Space Planet and Our Romantic Show at the Rose Cup *Heart Flash is similar to Cute Flash from Aikatsu *Spade Flash is similar to Sexy Flash from Aikatsu *Sakura Arrow is similar to Angel Arrow from Aikatsu *Nattysakura so allowing me to use some jump that were given to her. Category:Fan series Category:Fanseries Category:LunarSolar Category:NattySakura Category:Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart